User talk:BaileymDavis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Energy Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 23:52, February 4, 2019 (UTC) 16. Don't go creating frivolous/pointless Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:41, February 5, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, February 5, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Third warning today. 14a. Ignoring warnings and mass-repeating rule-break in short amount of time (3/day) gives Admin right to slap you as fast and hard as they feel like. Take three days timeout to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, February 5, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:59, February 9, 2019 (UTC) 9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:02, February 9, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:36, February 10, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:57, February 12, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, February 13, 2019 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. :13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:47, February 13, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. Check that you aren't adding User twice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, February 14, 2019 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Second warning. :13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:04, February 15, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One week. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, February 17, 2019 (UTC)